Tears & Kisses
by Imaginaerum
Summary: Misty's Psyduck disappears which leads to something entirely new. AAML one-shot


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon (if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfic) :D**

It was a bright summer day. Our heroes were on their way to the next town. They stumbled upon a beautiful lake and it was too irresistible to pass up. The set their camp and decided to take a nap after eating a delicious lunch prepared by Brock of course. Their pokemon were sleeping too. Suddenly Psyduck heard some noise which woke him up. He wondered what it was and started walking towards the source of it.  
Ash, Misty and Brock woke up refreshed from their nap. They were about to start preparing for dinner ( getting firewood, etc. ) when Misty yelled:  
"Oh, no! I can't find Psyduck. He must have wondered off all by himself."  
"What? Did nobody see where he went?" Brock asked  
"No, all the pokemon were sleeping. Oh what am I gonna do now?  
"Don't worry Misty. We'll find him. Let's start looking right now. Go Noctowl! Go look for Psyduck." Ash ordered his pokemon.  
"Good idea, Ash. Let's split and look for him" Brock said  
After a long search Psyduck was still nowhere to be found.  
"Hey, guys! Any sign of Psyduck?"  
"No. Even Noctowl couldn't spot him from the air".  
" I had no luck either. And it's getting dark now. I think we should get back to the camp and continue looking in the morning. We won't be able to find him in the dark." said Brock  
"I can't just leave him all night. Anything might happen to him."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. We have no choice now anyway".  
"Oh, I guess you're right Brock but I am still worried".  
"We'll find him, Misty. I promise" replied Ash with a determined look on his face.  
"Pika" added Pikachu.  
They headed back to the camp and by the time they were there it was time to sleep. Ash,Misty and Brock crawled into their sleeping bags. But Misty was too anxious to sleep. She couldn't stand it and got out of her bag. She went to the shore of the lake and sat on the grass.  
Ash awoke from his sleep and glanced to Misty's sleeping bag to find it was empty. He got worried and decided to look for her, leaving the sleeping Pikachu behind.  
He finally saw her sitting by the lake and slowly approached to her. Then Ash saw Misty crying. He was surprised. She never really cried much. But seeing her so sad and vulnerable made him sad too. He wanted to make her pain go away.  
"Misty? What's going on, why are you crying?"  
"Ash? What are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I saw you were gone and got worried".  
"You should just go back. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Is it about Psyduck? I promised you we'll find him."  
"But what if I never see him again. I know I caught him by accident and he's always getting on my nerves but he's still my pokemon and I love him" Misty started sobbing even harder.  
"Ahh ,Misty…please don't cry. He'll be here soon and you'll get back to yelling at him for giving you a headache" Ash consoled her with a small smile.  
Her eyes were red from crying and she looked totally exhausted. Ash couldn't stand looking at her being so sad. He didn't know what to do. So rather by reflex he got closer and gave her a hug. Misty was surprised but didn't back off. After some time he pulled of slightly, not all the way though and looked into her eyes. A single tear still going down her face. He reached to her and pulled away a strand of hair so he could wipe off her tear. Then he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, dragging her closer into a hug. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it felt like the right thing to do. He liked the closure even in this situation he was glad he was able to have Misty in his arms. He felt chills down his spine and a weird feeling that made him wanna kiss her again. But he tried to snap out of it. That wasn't the right time. And if Misty wasn't all worried she would have probably hit him with her mallet for kissing her. But he wasn't right about that. Misty was more than happy to see that Ash cared about her so much. She was not sure if he did it only to console her or he actually wanted to do it but that didn't really matter now. Ash did make her feel better anyway. She felt safe in his embrace and wished to never have to let this feeling go away. Thay sat like that for awhile, not saying a word when Misty broke the silence:  
"Thank you, Ash" she said softly looking into his eyes.  
"Everything's gonna be ok Misty. Let's get back to the camp. We have work to do tomorrow" said Ash grabbing hold of her hand to help her up and walked back to the camp.  
The next morning they woke up, got all their stuff and went off to resume their search for Misty's lost pokemon. Ash kept stealing glances of Misty who looked pretty hopeless. This time he was going to find Psyduck. He just wanted his Misty back. Meanwhile Psyduck was stuck with team Rocket. Their balloon got busted so they had stopped for breakfast.  
"What is it Noctowl did you see something?"  
"Prrr (no idea how to interpret the sound so bare with me)"  
"Come on guys let's follow him"  
"Yeah"  
They ran until they reached the spot.  
"Hey, that's team Rocket's balloon." Brock pointed out.  
"Mhm, they sure have something to do with the disappearing of Psyduck. It can't just be a coincidence."  
"Psyduck where are you?" Misty yelled.  
"Hey Jess did you just hear that. Isn't that one of the twerps?"  
"I did. Let's go see"  
"So she's looking for her Psyduck." Jessie said  
"I think it's time to make our appearance" Meowth added.  
"Right!"  
"Pikaaa" Pikachu yelled while being captured by a net.  
"Hey what's going on?"  
"Hahahaaa Prepare for trouble. And make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie  
James  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
Meowth that's right!  
"Waaaabaffet"  
"Team Rocket! I knew you losers were up to something again. Give me back Pikachu"  
"No way. Yesterday we dug up a hole for you but instead of capturing Pikachu that silly Psyduck fell into it so now we're back to swipe what we really wanted."  
"Psyduck?" Misty exclaimed  
"Psyyy?" Psyduck got himself out of the bush running straight to Misty.  
"Ohh, Psyduck, you're finally back. I was so worried about you. Never ever again do that again!"  
"Enough with the mushy stuff. Go Arbok"  
"You too Weezing"  
"Bayleef I choose you"  
"You'll pay for this. Go Poliwhirl. Water gun"  
"Bayleef, help Pikachu"  
"Pikapi"  
"You ok buddy? Alright go thunderbolt 'em"  
"Piiikachuuuu"  
"Looks like team Rocket's blasting off again"  
"Wabaaaaa"  
"Good job everyone. We showed them. And Misty got her Psyduck back"  
"Yeah"  
"Let's go eat. All that got me hungry" Ash chirped.  
"Same old Ash" laughed Brock.  
They found a nice spot and Brock started cooking.  
Ash and Misty were sitting on a rock nearby enjoying the nice sunny weather. Pikachu and Togepi playing in the backgrownd.  
"I'm glad Psyduck's alright, Misty"  
"Yeah me too. Hey..um…I wanted to thank you Ash"  
"What for?"  
"Well for keeping your promise and you know…making me feel better last night."  
"Eheh, I'm glad I did"  
"Did you…um…kiss me just because you felt sorry for me?"  
"What? I..aaa…no. I just wanted you to feel better."  
"And you thought that would help?" Misty said in a playful way.  
"I guess so. You said it did , right?  
Misty just looked at him with a smile. Ash smiled back. This time she decided to make a move although she was a bit scared to. She reached for his hand and held it. Ash's eyes widened. He felt electricity run through him with that touch. They both blushed furiously realizing what they were doing but did not stop. They entwined their fingers and looked into each other's eyes. Auburn meeting cerulean. Ash felt tingles in his stomach. Misty couldn't believe her eyes.  
Feeling all hot and about to explode, Ash couldn't hold it anymore. He leaned forward inching closer and finally his lips touched hers. It was just a soft little kiss. Their first one ever. They backed off blushing. But aching for more the two quickly leaned in once more, lips touching again and the kiss slowly started to deepen. She cupped his cheeks pulling him closer and he held her above the waist .They finally broke the kiss, all dizzy and panting for air.  
"I think I'm in love with you Misty."  
"And I've always been in love with you Ash"  
They looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.  
"Hey guys, where are you? Lunch's ready!" Brock's voice echoing from the distance.  
Hand in hand Ash and Misty started walking to the picnic spot. Brock immediately noticed their entwined hands. At first stunned but then a smile started forming on his lips.  
"What happened between you two? Did you finally realize how you feel about each other. I knew it. It was about time you two stubborn heads. You're so perfect together!"  
They just blushed and smiled at Brock sheepishly.  
"Pikapi, Pikachupi"  
"Togepriiii"  
Their pokemon were more than thrilled to see their trainers finally together!

**So here's my first story (re-posted due to missing words problem). I hope this time it's ok and you'll enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and keep letting me know what you think :)**


End file.
